Realizations
by Apurv2009
Summary: After being rejected by Sakura , Naruto decides to finally show his true self and put his plans in motion. Can he save Konoha from its enemies while being a missing-nin , find out. Smart Naruto, no pairings decided. My first fic, Please review.


Realizations

I decided to write this. It was on my mind for a long time. I know it is isn't the best but I have tried . Please Review.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was one of those sunny days in Konohagakure, the village hidden the leaves. Sakura Haruno was walking on the streets. She was felling ratheroverjoyed and excited, somrthing she hadn't felt for the last two and a half years. Not even when Naruto has returned did she feel so excited. Her mindpondered over things that wanted to think and smilewent on her facewhen she remembered it.

It was a thing she wanted so desperately in life, that she even put her life on the line. 'Yeah.'

Her Sauske-kun was brought back to Konoha by their number-one unpredictable ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

Well more like dragged to Konaha, as he was rather relucant to return. When she heard the news, she couldn't believe it. Apparently, Naruto fought with Sauske and brought him back. Presentlythey both were in Konoha hospitalbut she knew Naruto would heal soon. She was worried about her Sauske, her love for him suddenly rising from the depth of her also thought to stop and thank Naruto for his work.

As she entered Konoha hospital, a familiar cry of "Sakura-chan", greeted herand she was faces by a grinnig blonde boy of 16 years.

"Have you recovered Naruto?" , she asked him surprised, even though she knew his healing abilites quite well.

"Of course, injuries like that can't stop that from seeing you, and its so good to find you here so early, you could stop a little,you know" he replied innocently.

Even though those words were said with such honety and cuteness, it didn't stop Sakura from blurting out,

"Idiot! I am not here to see you. I am here to see Sauske-kun. How could you ever think that I will ruin my sleep and come here just to see you" she replied angrily.

Even though she didn't wanted it to be so hasrh, yet she could not help it. Naruto could be such a knucklehead somrtimes. Over the years she had started to respect him more but when she thinks about Sauske she just could not tolerate the prick that always tried to annoy her.

Those words were enough to drive the enthusiasm out of Naruto. That bastard ! she still cares more about him than me. He tugged away his sorrow and replied –"Oh Sauske, he is the third room on the left corridor…..

But Sakura was already searching her way through the corridor and finding out the room in which Sauske was resting.

She heard him and then proceeded to the left corridor to the third opened the door slowly and went inside quitely. Sauske was resting on the bed unconscious. Sakura went upto him and pulled out some fresh flowers she had brought with herand put it on the table beside his bed. ( I failed to mention it, sorry)

She then checked his report, it said there were severe burns and cuts, but he is out of danger now. She sighed in relif. Then she hugged him, spreading her arms around Sauske, tears falling through her cheeks and said "Thank God , you are back Sauske-kun,how have you been, I was very afraud for you."

Just outside the opened door, stood a shocked Naruto Uzumaki. He had expected her to be happy to see Sauske, but Sakura had gone over and hugged him like he was the only thing in the world for her (even thogh it was true).

Naruto couldn't describe his feelings now, he just couldn't. I could be anger but there was betrayal in there too.

He turned his back to the door and stasrted moving. His heart breaking down under the sheer pain he felt.

He thought about the girl he loved or so he thought so. He had come to think of that she may change now, her crush on Sauskle might have gone in the time she had spent with the more he thought about it, the more it made him feel painful. He was the one who desperatly fought Sauske to bring him back, the task which he couldn't complete two and a half years ago. And what does he gets, refusal from the very girl for whom it was done.

He had once read that a woman's heart was made of ice, but shrugged it off. Now he understood what the words meant and said.

As he walked out of the hospital, his personality was taking a 180 degreee turn. Gone was his stupid, loud, orange wearing persona. It was replaced by a cold, proffesional, calculating person who knew his place in the grand scheme of things. As was musing over his change, he did not notice that he was out of the hospital and in the streets of Konoha. He was walking out now, his eyes noticed hatehul glares from the villagers but he ignored them as always. It was for the best. The stupid villagers would not know his pain, problems. But it was not fo that reason he endured. No, he did it because in somr way he found there actions justified. Yeah, he was the Kyuubi's jailor, so what. What about the damage it did, the lives it took, the families it tirn. Those people didn't have an outlet for it.

Naruto had been selfish for thinking that the villagers were so prejudiced agianst him. But still it wasn't should hate the jailed, not the jailor.

Slowly, released his breath and gathered his chakra, then in perfect control released it slowly ,thus a low frequency wave was washed over the immediate , now onlookers. Then he put his left hand in a seal and closed his eyes, and then he disappeared.

He was standing outside his underground base. The structure was massive to say in the least. It was 200 feet below the ground, inside of Konoha. Naruto was facing a large door with a seal in kanji for 'lock'. He cut his index finger on the sharp metal on the door and smeared his blood over the seal, it glowed bright yellow for a momen and when it stopped the door disappeared like it was never there.

Naruto went inside and the door formed again. He was now inside of what he called 'Naruto den'. Here he kept

All that was recuired for a ninja. Weapons, scrolls, shinobi gear and rations. His collection included whatever he could find for himself and also from his father's estaes. Yeah, he knew abou it. Seriusly, what were the villagers thinking. He, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the former Anbu Captain, both geniuses, couldn't figure out his heritage. Come on now, how could they. It was a proof of his genius that he had managed to fool almost everyone he had met that he was a happy go lucky idiot, who was very 'lucky' to survive the ninja world. He knew long ago when he was a child of his smartness. He could understand what people twice his age had diffculty in understanding, he could solve pronblems that many would take days to solve. But he soon discovered that his talents had to be hidden. Because in a village where everyone scorned, well almost everyone,

Being smart wasn't a good idea. So Naruto used the best thing he liked about a ninja-deception.

He made a mask, practised it daily until he perfected it, and no one could distinguish him from it. It had taken a lot of effort but in the end he had done it, he had become what would suite the people of Konoha.

Sometime he thought of he didn't wanted to become a ninja he could have been a fine actor.

Yeah, he had his reasons for not showing his true side. Their were dangerous enemies waiting in the dark

Ready to attack Konoha. Not to mention he was the target og the most dangerous shinobi group Akatski.

Man! They were giving him a headache now. Then there were enemies inside Konoha's own walls.

Damn that bastard Danzo! The old war hawk runs his ROOT from behind the shadows, all 'in the name of Konoha'.Naruto really suspected he wanted the power for himself and would willingly burn Konoha to the ground in doing it.

Anyways it was the time to leave. Yeah, he could not protect Konoha like this. He had to move out he had to dodge Konoha's protection against its own ninja fleeing. But he knew how to do it.


End file.
